The Thing About Nanny Tea
by tvc818
Summary: 8 years after a tragedy, with a new name in a new place, Samantha's past breezes in through the door and suddenly things get complicated. Rated T for some language now, May change for ensuing smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Sami stood in her kitchen drying her hands, looking out the window onto the busy street below. The streets were humming with the activity of a late summer afternoon, people coming in from the day...others traipsing out for the evening. It was as if the street were humming a low soothing tune, where the hurries of the work week had slowly faded into lulling ambling pace that personified a Sunday.

Since moving to Portland some eight years ago, she had come to appreciate the soothing bustle of the city that seemed to melt into the lush green peaks of the West Hills. She sighed to herself, thoughts ruminating of her life...the life she had made for herself and her children. HER LIFE.

After the death of her husband and youngest son, she had made a decision to start over. The twins had been barely toddling when the accident occurred, and Will had been away at college. One minute, the "men-folk" of her life had been walking out the door to pick up a pizza, the next thing she knew, Sami Brady was both a widow and a grieving mother. And then, she was just THERE...the idealic life she had imagined suddenly gone, in one freak moment, at the tip of a steering wheel. There had been investigations and muttered insinuations, but she knew ultimately that it was no evil plot, no dastardly master plan, no vendetta...it was a simple patch of black ice that had taken Lucas and Tommy. She mused that Lucas would be irritated that something as mundane as that would be his ultimate foil.

The accident had sobered Will, both literally and figuratively. His party days at college had come to an abrupt halt. He had buckled down, and surprisingly turned to a pre-med curriculum, destined to be the next be the next in a long line of Horton doctors. His father would have been proud.

Afterwards, she had decided that she needed a change. She was weary of being the infamous Sami Brady, the commissioners daughter, black sheep extrordinaire. She was exhausted from the efforts to stay strong in the aftermath. There had been too many people around, too much advice given, too much help. Her mothers constant analysis, her fathers constant not-so-subtle inquiries about her future plans, her sisters constant face of resolute sympathy...and the twig that snapped the camels back, a grieving mother-in-law who suddenly wanted to be "close" to her and her children. The shock of the sincerity should have been heart-warming, but it was like ice water, as she realized that Kate would want to insinuate herself and her will upon Sami and her children, as she had her own.

So she left. She applied for a job, found an apartment, and left. She had only been to Portland once in her life, on a business trip with ARC. She was struck by the openness of the city. It was urban and yet, green and fresh. And fresh was just what the doctor had ordered. A place where no one knew of Lucas...of Sami...of Lucas and Sami...where she was no longer a grieving widow to be pitied and coddled, but simply a single mother of a precocious 9 year old, with a grown son settled in the Midwest. Here, she was Gina Roberts, not Samantha Brady.

She had seriously considered reverting to her maiden name a few years following the accident, but she enjoyed the convenience of having the same last names as her children...it drew less attention, and it appeased a foreboding sense of guilt that went with renouncing her husbands name. She opted instead for using a variation of her her middle name to bolster her "new" identity. Where it was at first foreign and strange, she now found the moniker comforting, like a badge of accomplishment. Her choices had, for once made her happy. She had turned inward after the accident, and made decisions for all the right reasons. And, for once, her plans had come to fruition beautifully, and at little or no expense of anyone else.

She dried her hands on a towel and sidled over to pick up her mug of tea, that had been steeping for just the right amount of time. "Nanny's Tea...yes dammit, Nanny's flippin tea!" she chided herself smugly. It had been the sole token of remembrance of the man. She had stealthily secreted away the recipe many years before, and it had been the miracle draught of calm that he had said it would be. It had soothed many a tummy-ache and had placated Colleen when she woke to nightmares of the bogey-man under the bed. It had also been the key to her modest success. Upon moving to Portland, she had accepted a position as a cafe manger for a small bookshop in the Pearl district. Gaining the position had been a combination of melding her years of helping out at the Brady pub with a little creative license on her resume. It had been the only time that she had, in any way, used her widow status, as distasteful as it was, as an emotional lever. She supposed that perhaps sympathy did have some purpose after all, following her interview with the owner. Hey, she was a better person, but no saint.

Any remorse was tempered by her drive to succeed, and her dedication had paid off in spades. The cafe, once a side show to the little bookshop, had taken on a life of its own. "Rondelet" was now a busy cafe which bristled from early morning to mid afternoons, specializing in breakfast pastry and light lunch fare. While there was no dinner menu, it was a late night refuge for the college crowd, who horded the fresh desserts, rich coffee, and yes, "Nanny's Tea".

The recipe had been unveiled quite unceremoniously, as Gina had brought in a batch for Naomi, her assistant manager, after a horrendous bout of morning sickness. It had soon passed to others in the shop with stress, with insomnia, with, well, a craving for really good tea. So, within 3 months, Nanny's tea was on the barista menu. Within one year, it was being packaged in bright tins for sale by the pound. By the second year, Nanny's tea was popping up in other popular eateries, with her permission (and at a price, of course). After 8 years, Nanny's tea was a locals beverage. It was as if it had always been there, a testament to the "native" culture. What had started as a small business venture has paid for Will's college and Medical school. It had allowed her to buy the spacious 2 bedroom loft apartment, which she now called home. It paid for Colleens soccer camp, drama and dance classes, and just like that, Gina Roberts was a made woman. And this time, she had made herself. Sami Brady was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Gina Roberts threw on her sandals and yelled up the stairs.

"Collee-girl, get the lead out. I've got your bag and your backpack loaded...get a move on sweetie or you'll be late."

Shuffling could be heard and a streak of blond hair flew down the stairs. "Ready Mommy!" Gina could not help but chuckle at the motley ensemble of pink shorts, pink striped t-shirt, pink polka-dotted socks, and sneakers that her only daughter had conjured from her wardrobe. Two small strawberry shortcake band-aids on her somewhat gangly legs just seemed to complete the look. Pink sunglasses adorned her head and she smiled brightly at her amused mother.

One blond eyebrow quirked as her face grew ever serious. " Zee theater waits for no man, muzzer. An ingenue should always been prompt and prepared." she recited with a slightly mangled French accent.

"You have been hanging around Uncle Simon for entirely too long my dear." responded Gina with an opposing eyebrow.

They both giggled at the thought of 'uncle' Simon. He had been one of Gina's first true friends in Portland. He was French Canadian and an uproariusly goofy man. He often took himself exceedingly seriously, and then lept with great fanfare into self-effacing humor. His position as director of the community centre and the corresponding children's theater made him a god-like figure to Colleen. Just what an nine year old needed, her own personal svengali. And now, he was whisking her and twelve other children off for two weeks of drama camp. Gina was torn between being a bit sad at not having her junior partner-in-crime and doing the snoopy dance over two weeks of adult free time.

"Uncle Simon will be thrilled with your ensemble, I'm sure madmoiselle." Said Gina off-handedly.

"Well, if you are going to be a Pink Lady, you need to think pink!" Colleen replied, "We're doing Grease, this year, Mom." Blue eyes narrowing to shoot her mother the "duh" face.

"Well then Collee, you are a shoe in. Let's go. Zee theatre waits for no man!" And with that, the Roberts girls gathered their things, clasped hands, and lit out of the loft to catch the light rail.

Six hours, and 4 glasses of wine later, Gina sat on her couch, listening to Billie Holiday, and thumbing lazily through a stack of folders.

AC Funding Ltd was the venture capital company that had approached her six weeks before about taking the now infamous nanny tea to mass market. Based on the projections from her small ventures in the Portland/Seattle market, the company wanted to go national, starting with a targeted launch to the specialty market including catalog sales, expanding the wholesale restaurant clientele, and ultimately going nationwide to grocery chains in the next 3 years.

The whole process seemed daunting in its scale, but Gina's ambition was still voracious. She had taken night classes in business and PR sporadically over the years in an effort to grow her business wisely. The folks back in Salem would have been awed to see this confident, independent woman. She was just shy of 39, and still looked not a day over 30. Her eyes were still clear blue, her hair, though still blond was a softer, slightly darker blond, and hung just above her shoulders, wavy and natural. Her first year in Portland with the rains had made her rethink the evils of hairspray. She still had a great figure, though it was noticeably curvier after the twins.

The twins...

Now it was just Colleen.

Her perfect life...it seemed so long ago now. Well, it hadn't been perfect. Life never was. But there had been a comfort, a surety of things, a certainty about her life that she had relished at the time. Lucas had been her end-all be-all for so long that she might have done just about anything to realize her vision. And maybe she had.

But you know what they say about getting all your dreams. Then what?

John had eventually offered Lucas a mid-level position at Basic Black. They had seen the babies born. They had seen Will graduate (and moon everyone in attendance, much to his fathers delight). Sami had been a stay-at-home mom, which she actually enjoyed. Their was a nagging urge to go back to work, if only to excise her drama demons. Her stints at ARC and Mythic had given her confidence in her abilities, despite her lack of titles or degrees. She craved the excitement of deadlines and the attention of leading a presentation. But her children had become the center of her world. She had been determined that this time she would do it right.

Her marriage had been more fun-loving than passionate. Having two babies figured greatly into the gentling of their affections. She had little time to dress up or wear heels when she had two dynamo spittle machines to run after. Lucas had been a good father, despite his ability to dodge diapers and sleep through the freight train otherwise known as teething babies. Despite the lack of fire in their marriage, it seemed to right wrongs of the past, to see him with the babies...what he had missed with Will. And despite the crack in heart that happened the day Tommy was taken, she thought somehow, that it was good that they had one another...to look out for each other in Heaven, while they waited.

But that was then...

Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, Gina turned her attentions back to the folders in front of her. Her first meeting with ACF was set for tomorrow afternoon. She was having an informal meet-and-greet for cocktails with Evan Watts, the lawyer liason for ACF and her own attorney and best friend Lauren Bauer. Evan had initiated the offer, and she would be meeting with his colleagues and her full team on Wednesday morning.

She took another sip of wine and thought of the last time she had given a presentation of this magnitude. It had been Talladega. Talladega, where so many things changed in the blink of an eye.

"_You tell Stefano that I won't be leaving until I've finished what I set out to do"_

So many things had changed with her hearing that one sentence. Decisions were, in essence ,taken away, and the world went to stark black and white.

EJ Wells.

A name she had not uttered in years. A name that held so many secrets, so many connotations, so many mixed emotions. She had selfishly put away the memories of him in a far corner of her mind. Following the paternity announcement, the death of Stephano, and the imprisonment of Andre, the infamous feud simply ceased to be. Ej had left Salem shortly there after. They had never said goodbye. Her last words to him were said in anger and fear of her own emotions.

"_you are totally irrelevant."_

How untrue that had turned out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Monday had come, and with it, the first official face-to-face contact with her ACF partners-to-be. Gina was not nearly as rankled or nervous as she had anticipated. In fact, she almost had a smug confidence in her ability to plan.

Gina, having dealt with corporate "suits" before, knew that everything in a deal centered on one thing: control of the situation. She knew they would think she was a naive, and she planned to use that to her great advantage.

Step one: Home field advantage. Gina had been sickeningly sweet in her passive aggressive insistence that she would plan the itinerary, in order to properly give the suits the "flavor" of the city, and therefore her company. Accommodations had been booked, but not at a five-star uptown hotel. Instead Gina had chosen at the Kennedy School, a 1900's elementary school in Northeast, that had been converted into a hotel, microbrewery, and movie theater. While it had all the modernities of Internet, meeting space, and a cigar room, the general feel of the place was whimsical and relaxed. The former girls restroom, resplendent with pink tile had been converted to the brewery itself, which was a private joke considering the first principal had been an avid supporter of the temperance movement. The guest rooms were converted classrooms that were well furnished and eclectic with murals and vintage blackboards. Gina had concluded keeping these men on their toes was her best way to truly examine their motives.

Step Two: Stick to her Guns. While Gina was excited by the opportunity, she actually didn't have to do anything here. Her company was doing extremely well in its current incarnation. The expansion would hinge upon the funding company's willingness to let her grow her business, while retaining its character. Her employee profit sharing had raised eyebrows, and the charitable contributions, both in money and paid employee community service hours were bedrock to the Nanny Tea, and were even written into the original mission statement. While accountants often balked at the up front costs on paper, Gina had seen first-hand how employee loyalty and extremely low turnover made her business thrive in an ever-crowded specialty market. It also resulted in vehement community loyalty and support. Two years before, a national retailer had tried to copy the tea formula, but had failed miserably to capture either the flavor of the tea itself, or its unique flavor of character.

Step Three: Protect Hers. Gina had studied many takeovers in her research, and found that many had ultimately flushed the original players and founding employees after getting the company. Gina, with Laurens help, had devised contractual obligations to keep herself and key players involved for the long haul. The secret formula would also be patented, and residuals paid out to all existing employees, once vested.

She glanced at the mirror one last time. Her top was a sleeveless cerulean blue silk affair with a v-neck and empire waist. The silver, Indian-inspired scroll trim that adorned the neckline meant no need for a lot of jewelry except a pair of silver filigree hoops. Her hair was swept up in a neat, while still messy, twist and topped with a simple pair of chopsticks. The jeans were broken in, but not ratty, and the heeled silver sandals were simple but elegant. The look was trademark bohemian, yet mature... beguiling, yet casual.

She chanced a look at the clock on the nightstand behind her and scowled slightly. She took a deep breath, and her shoulders hitched slightly as she put on her trademark Sami- Brady-dazzle-'em smile for her reflection.

Showtime! Those boys didn't stand a chance!

----------------------------

Pulling into the Kennedy school, Gina spotted Lauren at once, pacing in the parking lot, texting on her blackberry, and talking animatedly into her bluetooth headset as if her life depended on it.

Lauren Bauer was one of a kind. She was incredibly smart, fast witted, and brutally honest. She was tall and slight, but not bone skinny, and her abundant energy made her always seem to be moving, even if she was standing still. Her most discerning feature was her hair. She had a head full of cinnamon colored dreadlocks, and not your pot smoking brothers type of dreadlocks. They were supremely manicured into slender dreads of a uniform size all over her head, and were a few inches above her waist in length. It often seemed from a distance as if she had cornrows. Despite her maverick appearance, colleagues had learned to cross the fiery brunette at their own peril.

Lauren heard the crunch of gravel as Gina approached, and her head shot up. A mischievous smile lit up her face and she gave the universal "one second" hand gesture as she finished giving the person on the other end of the line what for. Gina sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. Lauren had followed her directive of casual clothing and had donned a fitted white oxford shirt with a lace cami peeking out from beneath, jeans and black low heeled boots. The front of her hair was pulled back with a silver vintage clasp and hung down her back alluringly. The savvy spitfire made a perfect contrast to Gina's softer femininity...the bad cop to her good cop.

With a flourish, she popped the blackberry into the holster on her belt. "How's it going? Are you ready for this?" she asked green eyes glinting at the challenge.

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be. Have you heard from Evan since he got in?"

"I got an e-mail from him when he arrived and got settled. I have to say, going with the Kennedy was genius. I think we have officially made him nervous." she cackled.

"Excellent," Gina smiled, "where are we meeting him?"

"Where else?" asked Lauren.

They smiled at one another.

The Detention Hall Bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The dark oak paneled walls of the "Detention Hall" bar were adorned with sconces that gave an incandescent glow to the once gloomy room. Gina and Lauren surveyed the crowd playing a silent game of "where's Waldo", or in this case, "where's Evan". Realizing that they were still a few minutes early, they strode to the mahogany bar and ordered a couple of pints; a Black Rabbit porter for Lauren, and a Pale ale for Gina.

They moseyed over towards the fireplace and commandeered a small leather sofa and high-backed cozy chairs arranged around a small coffee table. From their vantage point, they could see the entire room, including the door. The bar was not nearly as busy as it normally was on weekends, but there were enough people mulling about for the atmosphere to be cozy . The dress code ran the gambit of shorts and flip flops to business casual professionals perusing the cigar selection.

While sipping her pint and surveying the room, Gina heard the distinctly unladylike sound of Lauren snorting into her beverage. One glance at Laurens amusement telegraphed into a quick look at the door.

Yep, that had to be him. Evan Watts stood stock still in the arch of the doorway, looking very out of place. He was approaching six feet tall and looked to be in his early thirties, with dark blond hair and a smattering of freckles. His pleated khaki trousers were paired with a bubble-gum pink polo shirt and were topped with a forest green cardigan sweater draped over his shoulders. Obviously, Evan's idea of casual was borne out of the preppy 1980's golf club scene, circa a John Hughes film. The large black briefcase with brass hardware completed the picture. He looked as if he were trying to desperately look at ease, but was failing miserably.

"Well, Colleen would definitely like his shirt." Gina offered under her breath, before smiling and rising to go save the anxious man.

Crossing the room, Gina donned her special smile and extended her hand. "Evan?" she inquired graciously.

"Ms Roberts?" he offered his hand in turn, looking both surprised and extremely relieved.

"Please, call me Gina. We are over by the fireplace." She pointed to the small grouping and inquired as to whether he would like a drink.

"Well, perhaps a white wine ..Thank You." he stammered and headed towards the sofa. Lauren gave him a cat-like smile, and Gina giggled at the look on Evans face, being torn as to whether to label it abject fear or subtle arousal.

After procuring a glass of pinto grigio for Evan, and signaling the bartender for another round of pints to be delivered, Gina set off to join her party.

Lauren and Evan were in a full blown discussion about legal ethics when she sidled up and deposited herself once again into the cozy leather armchair. It seemed that Mr Watts was a man whose awkwardness dissipated greatly when it came to the law. His posture now radiated confidence, but even through his vehement arguments, it was easy to see a genuine warmth in his personality.

Gina's eyebrows rose in Laurens direction as her friend was subtlety leaning into Evan as she argued her point. The leather sofa was looking suspiciously more and more like a love seat she mused.

Catching her friends look, Laurens eyes grew extremely large for a moment. She quickly recovered and made to include Gina in the conversation.

"Evan was just telling me of a case that he worked in Georgia." she supplied.

"Yes, the historic preservation of the downtown Savannah area was one of my first cases. We were discussing the rather ehhhh, unique approach that they have taken in this particular establishment by using private funding to save what many would have simply thrown to the bulldozer in other places." Evan replied. For the first time, Gina noticed the leavings of a faint southern drawl when he said "Savannah". Lauren looked uncharacteristically glassy-eyed at the blond man. Oh crap, thought Gina. A lawyer, a youngin, and a southern gentleman with a penchant for historical preservation...so much for Lauren being the bad cop.

"So, Evan," Gina re-directed the conversation, "so we are a-go for the full meeting on Wednesday morning, correct?"

"Yes, yes, Ms Roberts," he replied, "a few of my colleagues arrived today and the rest are confirmed coming in tomorrow"

"Please, its Gina. I was unaware anyone else was arriving until tomorrow. Were you able to alter the reservations? Should we have issued additional invitations for this evening?" Gina inquired, fishing for information.

"Well, you see, my boss is quite the thrill seeker, and loves the outdoors, so he came early. I believe he went rafting in the gorge this afternoon. I did extend the invitation when I spoke to him earlier, but I am unsure if he will be attending." Evan supplied. "Please don't take it as a slight Mrs R—I mean Gina. I'm sure he just wanted to take the chance to enjoy your beautiful city, with the benefit of a tax deduction, of course." He smiled coyly and winked.

Lauren, now recovered, interjected. "Gina, did you bring the new branding artwork? I thought Evan would like a sneak preview. They were done by a local artist."

Gina looked down and realized, "oh, you know I left the portfolio in the Subaru...Give me just a second, and I'll grab them."

"No hurry, no worry," said Lauren solicitously, turning back to engage Evan. Gina rolled her eyes at the pair and rose to retrieve the file from her car.

The night had fallen and there was a cool breeze coming off the river from the East. It felt as if it might rain, but was holding out just yet. As she sihjed and looked skyward, she mused that she did like Mr Watts, and that if the rest of ACF were of the same stripe, perhaps this deal might go smoother than she had anticipated.

Upon re-entering, she saw a pair of black river sandals and long legs clad in worn jeans and extending from the previously unoccupied chair. With the chair facing away, she could see little more than that and a tanned arm clutching a pint of dark ale. Lauren and Evan were all smiles as they seemed to re wrapped up in some amusing tale from the new party. All three suddenly erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Ah, Ms Roberts," Evan said as he spotted her, "it appears I was wrong. Allow me to introduce my boss-----"

Sami's smile went blank and the room seemed to go mute as the stranger pulled up to full height and turned to extend a hand.

_Oh holy buggering shit._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Holy buggering shit._

There he stood.

EJ Wells.

In front of her.

In the flesh.

Sami, no Gina, stood in front of him, her face drained of color, mouth slightly agog. In all fairness, EJ, too looked taken aback, and had stopped mid sentence around the words, "nice to...".

"Samantha..." he intoned breathlessly.

Her given name shook her from her trance. "It's Gina now." she managed to get out, "EJ Wells, how have you been?" She shook his hand ignoring the jolt that she felt when their palms touched. But he felt it too, as his eyes flicked quickly downward than back to her eyes.

Now it was Laurens turn to be confused. "You two know each other?"

Gina took a deep breath and put on a huge smile, which hid her current panic. "Yes, EJ and I were acquainted some years ago, in Salem."

"Realllllllllyyyyyy?" Lauren piped up, grinning salaciously.

"Yes, really."offered EJ, eyes narrowing as he inspected this Gina-person. "Samant—I apologize, Gina is it(?), worked together for Mythic communications. I must say, my dear, the years have been kind." His tone was charming, yet belied a hint of suspicion that only she would pick up.

Gina turned to scowl briefly at her friend before proceeding to to take her seat, her mind reeling. She had the presence of mind to hand Lauren the portfolio of artwork with pleading eyes. Lauren, though intrigued, took the hint and began showing the pieces to both Evan and EJ, detailing the different aspects of the marketing strategy.

Gina took the opportunity to look at the subtle changes. EJ wore jeans, sandals, and a midnight blue t-shirt that hugged his slender yet rugged frame. His hair, bleached at the ends by the sun, had grown out a bit and showed the minute beginnings of silver streaks at his temples. His eyes were the same, with the exception of a few added laugh lines. The most noticeable difference however, was in his carriage. Other than the first few awkward moments, EJ seemed incredibly relaxed. The stiffness that had defined his posture in their last months of acquaintance was gone. The alluring laughter and witty repartee reminded her sharply of the man she had first met in Salem. It seemed EJ Wells was aging quite well, damn him. Again, Laurens voice interrupted her stupor.

"Gina, don't you agree?" she implored.

"Ummm, I'm sorry, what?"

"I was talking about the tins, and how popular they have become as collectibles." She replied.

Gina shook herself to gain her mental footing. "Oh, of course, they've become quite popular in their own right." she stammered in an overly bright tenor. She badly needed an escape. She would explain to Lauren later. "I do apologize, gentlemen, for my distraction. Getting my daughter off to camp was quite the ordeal. I suppose I was more tired than I realized. If you don't mind, I think I'll be skivvying out a bit early this evening. I wouldn't want to be anything but sharp as a tack for our Wednesday meeting. I'm sure Lauren would be happy to answer any of your questions." she said while standing and gathering her things. "It was lovely to meet you Evan."

EJ seized on the opportunity. "And how is the little family my dear?," he clipped, "Do give Lucas and the children my very best." he intoned sarcastically.

Gina froze. Her breath caught.

_Miserable unfeeling bastard._

"Ummm, yes," she bit off, for the sake of the others. She looked at him one last time, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I will see you all Wednesday."

And then she bolted. She all but ran out of the building. She threw herself and her things into the car and cranked it up, but she didn't move. She just sat there gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white. And the tears came. And she sat there, and let them come.

Gina Roberts may have left the building, but it was obvious that the woman sobbing in the parking lot was Samantha Brady.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

EJ grinned smugly. Samantha's abrupt departure was somewhat fulfilling. It was nice to see her put off her game for a change. He was no one's lapdog. Still, her tears had seemed a bit over-dramatic, even for Samantha.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Laurens green eyes blazed a hole into E J's as her hands gestured wildly, her hair flailing about like live hissing snakes.

"Excuse me?" intoned EJ angelically. "I have no idea of what you are refering to Miss Bauer. Do be so kind as to help me remedy that situation." he oozed.

Evan was looking warily between both the redhead and his boss.

"I don't know what kind of man you think you are. I'm a lawyer, by God, and I have seen my share of pre-game mind fucks, but that was totally out-of-bounds." she barked.

Now Ej's hackles had been raised. "Pardon me, Miss Bauer, but your client seems to have personal issues that interfere with our business. I fail to see how that is either my problem." he ground out forcefully.

Evan let up a silent prayer, before gently placing a hand on Laurens shoulder in an attempt to stem the bloodshed.

"EJ?" he asked slowly, "Did you read the dossier on Ms Roberts?"

"That's obviously doubtful, considering my surprise at seeing Samantha, isn't it? What the bleeding hell are you on about Evan. Its clear--" an agitated EJ was cut off by Evan.

"She's a widow, EJ" he interjected quickly.

EJ's eyes grew wide and a sick feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach. "What?" His eyes, now inflamed by a much different motivation, shifted to Lauren.

His blatant surprise and remorse soothed Laurens anger. "I take it you knew Lucas then?"

His only reply was a silent nod.

"He and her youngest son, Tommy were killed in a car accident eight years ago. I think it was black ice or something like that."

"Youngest...one of the twins? Wait, what of William?" Ej now gaped in horror.

"Yes, apparently her daughter was at home with Gina when it occurred." Lauren looked up and sighed, " It was the main reason for moving out. She wanted to start over. Will is back in Salem, except he's now Doctor Roberts. He's interning at the trauma center there"

Her gaze peeked upwards, "Samantha, huh? I've only heard that from her brother and her mom."

"Yes, Samantha..." Ej was now lost in thought. He lifted his head from his hands and looked to Lauren. "I honestly had no idea. I would never be so intentionally cruel. Samantha and I...we have had our differences, and I certainly didn't care for her twit of a husband, but I would never...I..."he struggled.

Lauren waved a hand dismissively. "I get it. Damn, I think I need a cigarette. Excuse me gentlemen, I'm going to take a stroll in the courtyard."

"I'll go with you." added Evan.

Do you smoke?" she asked skeptically.

"No, not since college, but after this evening, I'm beginning to regret that decision." He shot her an exasperated half-smile. "Tell you what. I'll walk you out there, and you can just breathe on me every so often. We'll see if that won't appease the old addiction?"

She smiled lightly at his candor and looked back towards EJ. He seemed a different specimen altogether than the handsome man that had strolled in earlier. He looked completely dumbfounded. "Mr Wells...EJ?"

E J's head jerked up again. "I sincerely apologize Miss Bauer, for both my comments to Samantha, and my comments towards your person. I...I..." he was struggling again.

Nicotine now! Her nerves screamed.

"Look, EJ, I do believe you." Lauren softened, " I'll do damage control from my side. The meeting isn't till Wednesday. We'll have plenty of time to sort this out. So, lets call tonight a wash, and start fresh then, OK?"

"Yes, thank you." he replied humbly, "I'll just be turning in then." He rose and slinked out the door, stopping by the bar to collect a tumbler and a bottle of what looked to be black label scotch.

Lauren turned to her remaining companion. "Not what I would call a standard meet and greet, eh?"

Evan turned to her with a narrowed eyes and a cocked chin. "Doubtless, no. I've worked with EJ for seven years now, and I've never seen anyone get such a rise out of him, or make him look so miserable."

"Yeah," she agreed, " worked together my ass." She put her arm through his, "I'll bet you a dollar to a lock washer, that there is more to this than either of them are telling."

"You know, this could be complicated," he warned her starting towards the courtyard doors.

"Hell, it was already complicated, Evan. Now, it just got interesting!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Tuesday morning had come at a torturous pace. Having slept very little at all, Gina found herself curled up on her couch staring out the window overlooking the river. She hurt all over. She _was_ hurt all over. She hadn't sobbed like that in years. She hadn't felt her lungs burn in anguish like that for eight years.

And for what? So some man could rake her over the coals again. So he could belittle her life and her pain, so he could make light of her loss. She steeled herself again and held her knees tightly to her chest. Her physical response to his being there had been overwhelming, and not the least bit disconcerting. It had felt as if her body were reacting almost on instinctual memory alone...the way her heart had sped up, the way her breath had caught in her throat, the unexplained urge to wet her lips.

_Dammit! _This was NOT happening. She was not this girl anymore. She was not a toy to be played with, a pawn to be bandied about. She had to talk to Lauren. There was no way in hell she was going through all of this and through him again. She had barely survived with her heart intact the first time. She had herself, her family, and her company to look out for now, and she wasn't about to go through the DiMera gauntlet of death and desire again.

As if on cue, keys rattled the front door swung open to reveal Lauren barreling through laden with packages and what appeared to be two large steaming coffees. "_God bless that woman!"_ Sami's decaffeinated nerves sang.

"Hola Chica!" Lauren called out in an overly chipper voice.

"'Morning Lauren." Gina curmudgeonly obliged.

"Morning, my sweet tookas, peaches. It's nearly noon. Time to shake it off and greet the day. And while we are at it, you can fill in the blanks for your good pal, Lauren." She plopped onto the sofa and extended the coffee to her sullen cohort.

"First things first. Caffeine ala Rondelet and all the complimentary pastries that your little heart desires." she said nodding to the box of pastries that she had deposited on the low coffee table. She snagged the chocolate croissant and sat back looking at Gina expectantly.

"I think I'll stick to coffee this morning. I'm not sure what my stomach is going to tolerate yet." Gina gave a wistful glance at the pastry box, before taking a swig of her java and readying herself for interrogation.

She took a deep breath and then dove right in. "We have got to call it off Lauren. I know it's a sweet deal, but I cannot do this...not with _him._"

Laurens head quirked to the side appraisingly, dreads flopping over her left shoulder. "By him, I am assuming we are referring to the infamous Mr Wells." She hesitated and then slowly, "Gina..Here's the thing. Ummm, he didn't know, hon. About the wreck, I mean."

Gina's head snapped up suddenly. "What do you mean he didn't--"

"I'm telling you the man had no idea", she cut in. "Your obvious distaste for his person this morning is nothing compared to how I went off on him after you left last night."

Eyes growing wider, Gina gaped, "you what--?"

"Hell yeah! I raged on his cute British ass—what? I'm simply stating the obvious --but what I didn't expect was his reaction. Evan is the one who figured it out before I did. He honestly didn't know, Gina."

Gina's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Lauren babbled on.

"Yup he looked like someone had run over his puppy. He was all big with the apologies and the 'had i knowns' stuff. So as much as you dislike the man, I'm pretty sure the slight was accidental. He went from rakish hero to stricken zero in half a heartbeat. It was all very 'Days of our Lives', if you ask me."she said taking a bite out her croissant.

Rolling her eyes, Gina shot back avoiding the issue. "You have got to quit watching that crap Lauren. Its rotting your brain."

"Hey bite me Mother Theresa; to each his own. We all have a right to our guilty pleasure, and speaking of which, can we get back to yours?"

Gina reached for a poppyseed muffin and quickly took a bite, biding her time, as she took it all. _He hadn't known_. Sure, he was smug, but that was par for the course, considering their parting. Gina didn't know why, but she had assumed in her own mind, that EJ Wells had kept tabs on her life. That he hadn't wasn't nearly as comforting as she supposed it should have been.

Good grief! What was she thinking? It had been nine years since they last spoke. He had moved on with his life, as she had. Those paths, once intricately entwined had gone in polar opposite directions. Their collision last night had been a bizarre coincidence, not planned, and surely not fate.

Gina's head buzzed with ten million questions and yet, she could put no voice to them. It was as if Samantha Brady, long dormant, had suddenly invaded her psyche again. Pensive, expectant, moody, mouthy, uncontrolled...all things she had worked so hard to suppress in her recent years.

Lauren cleared her throat expectantly, signaling her reprieve was officially over. "Soooooo...what IS the story? Because call me crazy, but I haven't seen you so flustered since Collee glued the bottle caps to the soles of your Manolo Blahnicks after seeing Chicago."

Quirking her lips at the memory of Collee's home-made tap shoes, Gina sighed. "Oh Gods Lauren, I don't know where to start. It's complicated."

"Lucky for you, I have a brilliant mind. Now spill."

Gina's brow furrowed in confusion, as she struggled with an explanation. DiMera's were not an easy subject, nor was her past.

"EJ and I were friends...good friends. We sort of dated, well dated isn't the exact word, but...but it was a weird time in my life. I was engaged--"Gina faltered.

"To Lucas--?" Lauren supplied.

"No to his brother, Austin, actually..."

"Wait, your sister's husband Austin?"

"Yes, but Carrie was married to Lucas at the time..."

"Ok, wait...your Lucas?"

Gina winced and nodded.

"Jesus woman, where are you from, Arkansas? Ok, losing the judgment thing. So, how does EJ fit into this mess?"

"Well after I broke off the engagement," Gina said, avoiding the whole 'Black gloved Andre' explanation, "EJ and I were..._close. _He actually helped me realize that Austin and I weren't meant to be. He found out about Austin and Carrie's affair, and told me I deserved to be someone's first choice, that I deserved someone who loved me the way I was."

"Uh-Huh..." Lauren interjected, "And this freindship...Are we talking buddies, co-workers, horizontally mambo-ing co-conspirators? Because, you've lost me here."

"Lets just say, our families were not exactly chummy. In fact, without sounding dramatic, they were mortal enemies. It would never have worked out, that's all. Then, Lucas was free and suddenly I've got him proposing to me, and apologizing, and I've got Will looking at the both of us...it just all sort of happened very fast. Lucas was what I has wanted my entire life. I wasn't about to give up the life I had imagined since I was 16 for a passionate fling with a DiMera, no matter how charming."

"A DiMera?" Lauren queried.

"His family...long story. Anyways, so next thing I knew I was pregnant with the twins, married Lucas, and EJ and I just parted company, if you will." Too many details in an already complicated story, she chose to put aside a more detailed explanation for the time being. It was hard enough retelling it in it's abbreviated form.

"Parted company, eh?" Lauren pried, " I'm assuming it wasn't on the most pleasant terms. From EJ's reaction, though he was contrite, I take it that he had no great affection for your late husband."

"Yeahhhhh...those two really didn't gel." That was an understatement.

"So you haven't seen this guy for eight? nine years? Hmmmm, interesting, very interesting..." Lauren mused as Gina looked off into space.

"That's about right."

"Uh-Huh."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all dearest," she chortled.

Lauren sat up and went into lawyer mode. "So, okay, this begs the question, what to do now that we have determined that, at least outwardly, EJ Wells and ACF are not Satan Incorporated?"

Gina looked up helplessly, and Lauren went for the kill.

"Look sweetie, I can see your buggin, and I get it...I really do. But the offer is a good one.

As your friend, I sympathize. As your lawyer, I'm telling you to deal. Take the meeting tomorrow. See where it goes. Hell, if he feels so damn bad, let's use that to our advantage. No sense wasting perfectly good misdirected remorse!" here she paused to gage Gina's reaction. "If you still want to back out after the meeting, than we'll do it, OK?"

Gina nodded her head slowly, and after a beat, "Ok Lauren, you win this time. I am too drained to argue. It was a misunderstanding. We have worked well together before. I am sure EJ and I will have no problems getting through the transaction. It's all in the past anyways."

Lauren sprung out of her seat. "Okey dokey Smokey. I'll get on the horn. Don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise."

Lauren gathered her things and then leaned to give Gina a quick squeeze before making for the door.

Gina called out quickly, "Hey Lauren—umm Thanks."

"Not a problem. Get some rest." Before squeezing out the door she stuck her head back in and smirked, "see ya later _Sa-mahhn-thaaaaaa." _She closed the door quickly, and giggled as she heard the sound of the throw pillows hitting the door.

She grinned maniacally to herself while waiting for the elevator. Yup, Gina Roberts was screwed, alright, and she didn't even see this one coming!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Peering out the window of his hotel, EJ rubbed his forehead in irritation and sighed, cradling the receiver against his shoulder.

"Yes Gracie, that Samantha. Look, no worries, eh? It's all in the past now." He tried to sound indifferent.

The sky seemed to be graying by the moment and his restlessness had him itching to be out of doors.

"You know I would love to see the both of you. I've missed you both terribly. See here, why don't you pack up the little bugger and come on out. It'll be like a mini-holiday. There's plenty to do and see, and I don't like spending this much time away from him, as is. I'll contact the office and get a flight booked. I'll have Ellen call you with the itinerary."

"No,no, it'll be great. I could use the distraction, and you'll love the Saturday Market. Lots of ways to blow the dosh..."

He pinched his nose with irritation.

"Look, I don't want to get into it with you Gracie. Just let it lie for now, eh? Please?"

"I know, and I will. I'll see you soon. Do me a favor? Just kiss Gavin and tell him Daddy loves him."

"Saucy minx, you know I love you too."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Gracie...thanks for listening and not prying."

"Love you, Ta."

He snapped the phone shut. He let out a great sigh.

Lords above, what a difference one day made. Samantha was here. She was Nanny Tea. Why that hadn't set off alarm bells, he didn't know. And he had made a complete ass of himself, reinforcing everything she had always thought of him in his darkest days.

But it had been an honest mistake. Honest, but not entirely in good taste either. What was it about that woman that made him so crazy? It was like her very presence made him an egotistical lunatic. It's why he had stayed away from her in the first place.

After her blatant dismissal and the paternity of the twins had left him on the outside, he had left with no fanfare. He was a grown man. He had a life, a good life. And it did not presently include one Samantha Brady-come-Gina Roberts.

He had worked diligently to put distance between himself and the DiMera legacy. Channeling his racing clout into business, he had quietly re-established himself and had done well, without DiMera strings.

He had shunned one family, and created a his own. He would be damned if he would let Samantha bring him back down to that level. He would not repeat the mistakes of his father and grandfather.

He hoped that Lauren could work her magic as promised. The deal was a good investment, and Evan had put in a great deal of hours in the research. Surely, they could put aside their differences to get the deal done.

But Gods, when he saw her. His skin had felt as if on fire...his hands had curled into anxious fists, like a pubescent boy at a catholic school dance...her eyes had been so blue...

Enough! She had no place in his life now. The two most important people in his life were coming to Portland, and that, in itself grounded him. She had made her choice, and he had made his. The past was just that, the past.

_RING_

He jolted out of his reverie, and after composing himself briefly.

"EJ Wells"

"Ah yes, Miss Bauer. I'm pleased to hear your voice. What news?"

"Splendid. I'm genuinely relieved to hear it."

"Yes, I would imagine it was a most illuminating discussion."

"Alright, we're on for Wednesday morning then. Glad to hear it. I thank you for your counsel in this delicate matter."

"Oh, Miss Bauer, could you recommend a spot close-in to go running? I tend to feel a bit dodgy on meeting days and I think a nice morning run might sort it all out."

"Oh, yes, Ive heard its wonderful. I thank you again. It seems I am becoming quite in your debt," he chuckled.

"I will see you then. Good Evening Lauren."

Eyes forward. Eyes forward young man. No looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It was a chilly morning for late summer, but nonetheless Gina had left the loft rather early in the morning. She'd been feeling _pensive_ – that was the only word she could think of to describe the deeply unsettled feeling she'd been carrying around in the pit of her stomach. It was much worse when she was alone, but dealing with a curious best friend, a huge corporate expansion, and topped off by a ghost from the past re-entering her life, she found herself wanting to be alone more and more. So, when she woke just after dawn that morning and saw how gray and gloomy the landscape was, her skin had started to itch with the knowledge that in a few hours' time, the board room would be full to bursting with her employees and a roomful of lawyers. She'd dressed quickly and headed outside before the city awoke ruined her chance at solitude.

She'd wandered up to Washington Park which capped the West Hills overlooking the city. There was a deep fog coming off the riverfront and obscuring the streets of downtown below her. It made the city seem completely empty, as if she were the only one out there. After an hour of walking aimlessly, the damp chill in the air started to take its toll, and her teeth started to chatter. Cursing herself for wearing nothing more that a white cotton t-shirt, she balked as the misty fog grew into a healthy rain shower, saturating her clothing and soaking her to the skin. Gina debated going back to the loft to dry off and warm up, but she wasn't quite prepared to finish her walk, and it was really starting to come down. So she turned up and headed for the arboretum and its main lodge, deciding that it would be the perfect place to hide out until the rain stopped, and at this hour would surely be deserted.

She walked silently through the rain, and up through the unused picnic structure. It was tall and wooden, open on two sides with astounding views of the city, Mount Hood, and Mount Saint Helens. Two small birds in the rafters made soft cawing noises as if to bid her good morning and then returned to their own affairs. Pulling on the large wooden double doors, she entered the building, reveling in its desertion and thankfully warmer atmosphere. There was a large stone fireplace built into the the west wall, and tables and benches scattered about, no doubt the remnants of a wedding or one of the other functions that were regularly held there. Gina decided to go to the loft where there was a restroom where she could dry off. As she climbed the steps up to the loft, her teeth chattered all the way, despite the fact that the air inside the building was warm and heavy. Her sopping shirt was clinging uncomfortably against her skin, and her wet hair was dripping in her face.

She reached the top of the stairs, her senses soaking in the peace and quiet of it and meandered towards the overlook. The loft was dark and quiet, and on a day like today, it seemed the perfect refuge to curl up with her thoughts and dry off. After a cursory look around her, she decided she had to do something about her current sopping state. She peeled the soaked material away from her skin and up over her head , intending to wring out the moisture as much as she could. Standing in only her shorts and damp cotton bra, Gina laid her shirt over the wooden banister to dry off for a few moments As she leaned over the loft's edge to wring out her hair, a quiet little cough caught her attention, and her blood ran cold.

She spun around, her heart racing in panic as she felt her face flame with embarrassment. Gina heard a soft rustling noise coming from one of the dark corners, and she squinted in the dim light, until the shadow of her refuge's other occupant stood up, and stepped out into the dim light.

As she recognized the unmistakable lanky gait and broad shoulders, Gina thought for sure that she was having a terrible nightmare. For it was completely impossible for this to _really _be happening, wasn't it? She wouldn't be standing half-naked, completely vulnerable, in front of the one person in the entire world who she'd vowed to never let see her in such a way again? But as she stood there, frozen in horror, her wet hair dripping down her back, she met an familiar pair of feverish brown eyes and knew that this certainly _was _happening to her.

Hands jumping to cross against her chest, she turned around as quickly as she could, as soon as she was able to regain control of her body. She ripped her shirt off the banister and gathered it against her chest, pressing it as tightly as she could to her body, even though it was much too late. He'd obviously seen everything. Her heart pounded in her ears as she just frantically imagined how she could resume any shred of control in this scenario, but she could only stand there in silence. 

Gina could still feel his eyes on her, and as her heart pounded, she willed him to just leave. Minutes that felt like decades slipped by before she finally heard motion coming from where he'd been standing. The rustle of feet striding across the wooden boards, a few slow steps, and then she could feel his presence behind her, looming over her.

Her pulse quickened, and she could feel a strange sort of heat blush over her bare skin. She clutched her wet shirt even tighter against her, willing him to leave because it was so hard to breathe with him standing so close to her.

Then, he bent his head closer – he must have, because she could feel his breath warm against the sensitive skin of her neck, and it was sending shivers down her spine. Breathing shakily, she kept her eyes shut and tried to ignore him, wondering what it was that he was doing, her muscles taut with the tension of the moment. But then her senses jolted to life as she felt a soft touch drawing a line gently from the nape of her neck, to her shoulder and down her skin, to her hip. She trembled from the touch, scarcely daring to move.

Gina tilted her head around slightly, glancing back at him out of the corner of her eye. His head was bent towards her, so close that his mouth was hovering just next to her ear, and he seemed to be staring at her, even as his hand was now lightly trailing up her spine, causing a delicious sensation that made her skin erupt into goose bumps.

And then he sighed, one long heavy sigh against her neck, and she felt something soft drop down around her shoulders. Jerking her head back to stare straight ahead and squeezing her eyes shut once again, Gina's heart started pounding once more. But all she heard were his footsteps as he backed away. A few seconds later, she could hear him quickly walking down the steps, heard the heavy door in the main hall open and shut, and knew that she was blissfully alone once again.

She dropped her cold, wet shirt, and as she moved, the object draped around her shoulders slid off, and her hand moved to catch it. Startled was hardly the word to describe it when she realized that she was clutching a black hooded fleece jacket, and that EJ Wells had draped it chivalrously across her shoulders even as she had stood in front of him shirtless and silent.

Head spinning from the dizzying swirl of thoughts cluttering her brain, Sami's instincts took over, and shut down Gina's staunch control over her body. She wrapped the jacket tightly around her as she dashed down the steps, not pausing or even flinching as she ran out of the building, back out in the rain, which had grown worse and was now lashing down heavily from the sky. She spotted him up ahead, walking back towards the parking lot at a slow, steady pace, as if heedless to the rain. She ran to catch up with him.

He must have heard her footsteps behind him, because he slowed and turned to face her. His t-shirt clung to his wet body and his hair was soaked and hanging in dripping ringlets over his forehead, She stopped abruptly, unsure of what to do now that she had followed him out there. Anything she could think of to say caught in her throat, and so she stood there, just staring at him. He was staring back, his unreadable eyes locking on hers in a moment of intensity that she'd experienced only twice before. A magnetic force seemed to be pulling her towards him, and before she could stop herself, she was moving towards him, slowly, deliberately, even as her heart pounded in her chest with every step she took.

He met her halfway, long muscular legs striding forward, reaching out to cup her face in his hands. There was a moment of pause, as his eyes met hers again and they both seemed to realize the enormity of that moment, but the magnetic force was too strong and it drew them together, despite whatever protest their minds could conjure, until they were standing so close together, she could feel his body heat. His hand stroked her cheek and then guided her face towards his as he stood over her; his lips grazed against hers and a thrill unlike anything she'd ever experienced washed over her. The deliciously sinful sensation of his lips guiltlessly against hers, of his tongue slipping into her mouth and brushing against hers in a tortuously teasing manner, of the heat from his body, of the cold rain beating down on them, was almost too much to bear. She was conscious of his bare skin, her bra clad breasts brushing his chest, nipples tightening. Her thighs clenched together as part of her, long dormant, had definitely re-awakened. Her legs began to tremble. 

He pulled away, one hand still resting against her cheek. His veiled eyes met hers once again, and she noted that there now seemed to be an almost indiscernible softness in them, almost a shade of wistfulness. His eyes darted away, and he looked down. She could feel his pulse pounding in his wrist against her throat and thought for a faint moment that her heartbeat was matching his. He looked back at her, eyes wide, biting his lip and it struck her that she was seeing EJ Wells in a completely vulnerable moment - that what had just happened had made him completely unprotected and had exposed something of himself that others weren't meant to see.

The moment was short-lived though, as he closed his eyes and sighed longingly, shoulders sagging in obvious defeat. When his eyes returned to hers, they were once again guarded. Sami struggled to keep from throwing her arms around his neck, and giving in to the traitorous urge to prolong their interlude. But before she could summon the courage, he pursed his mouth thoughtfully, gave her a short nod, and then turned and simply walked away, back out into the rain.

Sami stood there and watched him go, thankful that her tears were indistinguishable from the rains.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sami – no Gina, (Hell whoever she was), had run home. And Sami was a girl who under normal circumstances, did not run, unless chased by a mugger or some such nonsense. Her lungs were burning, and her chest was heaving. She tore through the apartment unzipping the black fleece jacket and peeling off he soaked shorts, hurrying into a hot shower.

She stood there under the spray, letting the hot water rush over her, catching her breath, willing herself to calm down.

_How in the hell had he been there. It was a large freaking city. How the hell was HE there? Had he followed her?_ Well obviously not, since he had been there first, but still.

"Ohhhhhhhh...dammit," she swore as she leaned against the shower wall.

She had been the one to go after him. He had left. He had given her his jacket and left, without a word. But his light touch on her skin had been electric. It was if her body had betrayed her mind, forgoing all misgivings, all history, all common sense. She had run after him like a little girl. And when he had stopped and turned to look back at her, nothing short of natural disaster or divine intervention could have stopped her going to him. His eyes spoke of things they had not ever said, and dared not speak of now.

And he had kissed her...kissed the crapola out of her. She shuddered at the thought of his lips on hers. They were passionate and needy. They were hungry. They were "hello" and "gods, Ive missed you." They were so many things...things she had forgotten. The way he had touched her face, caressed her neck...these were things that the mind can forget, but the body never does, and these things were all distinctly EJ Wells, and her traitorous body knew them by heart.

And then he had left again, leaving her there in the rain. _Why?_

_Because you wouldn't , _her mind answered for her.

And her mind was right...she wouldn't have.

She sighed and reached for the nozzle, ending her escapist moment. She had a meeting to go to.

With him.

_Holy Buggering Shit. _EJ Wells had officially waltzed back into her life, and within 48 hours had danced right back under her skin.

Shaking his suit out, after pulling it from the garment bag, EJ Wells stood there and dressed for the meeting like a zombie. His motions were rigid and practiced. They were by rote.

He had a meeting.

He had a meeting with Samantha.

In one hour's time.

After they had just shared a passionate rain-soaked snog.

_Holy Buggering shit!_

What had he just allowed to happen? Why had she come after him? Why was she even there? Well obviously she had sought refuge from the rain, just as he had. But no where in his mind had he ever thought, in a million years, that she would meander into that building. He had watched her take of her shirt and his entire being had been engulfed in flames. The jacket had been less chivalry than sordid fear of not putting some layer of clothing between her and him. Why did this woman bring out every baser emotion he had?

But he had left. He had tried to walk away, as he had done before. He swore when he heard her pounding feet behind him, that he was imagining it. But when he turned and saw her there, open...angry...wanting without knowing what it was she wanted...it was too much. He had ceased to reason and could only think of her lips on his, and her body in his arms, if only one more time.

There was entirely too much history between the two of them to start this again, to open this wound. They had both moved on. He had more than himself to think about now. He couldn't toddle about and be played for a fool. What had once nearly broken his spirit, was staring him in the face again. And no matter how his heart ached to be drawn in again, he simply didn't have the strength to be laid out again.

He straightened his tie and looked in the mirror.

He had a meeting

He had a meeting with Samantha.

And a meeting with Samantha was all he had to give.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Lauren Bauer was busy setting up the power point projector in the conference room at the Kennedy School, but for some reason her expertise at this particular task was failing her this morning. She kept glancing towards the door anxiously.

"Waiting for the show to start, eh?" came the rich baritone of Evan Watts from behind her.

She glanced at him appraisingly, noting that the suit-look did him better by 1000. His navy blue suit made for a refined, confident look, much different than his fish-out-of-water attire two nights before.

"I'm just wondering when our temperamental stars are planning on making their appearance" she offered warily.

He raised his eyebrows in watchful agreement and looked around the room.

There were about 20 people in the meeting area, milling about, sipping coffee. Though there was some friendly, albeit formal chit chat going on, the room was definitely a gathering of two distinct camps, both wary of one another's motives and interests.

"Well, looks like you win, because here your ingenue comes now," Evan tipped his head towards the door. "EJ was always one to primp, but I'll give him a ring." he offered, grappling for his cell, leaving Lauren to corner Gina.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" she sang out in overly bright fashion.

"Morning Lauren. I trust that all the catering arrived." she replied, fidgeting slightly while scanning the room hawkishly.

Lauren rolled her eyes at Gina's distraction. "He's not here yet, so quit freaking out." she whispered in Gina's ear.

Gina swung around as if to protest, then her faced dropped and turned to a distinctly worried look.

"What? What's the matter?" implored Lauren, now finding herself fidgeting. Gina's discomfort did not bode well for the days events. She was not easily rattled.

Gina hedged, "It's just that we had a run in, EJ and I...I mean we accidentally met, I mean...you see this morning..."

"WHAT happened?" Lauren was using her interrogation tone now.

"Well, I was wet, and he was there...at the park..."

"Park? Washington Park? I told him last night it had great running trails...Wait! What were you doing at the par--"

Lauren was cut off as EJ Wells swept into the room, beaming.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. My, my, aren't we a overly-caffeinated bunch this morning?" he chuckled.

He was every bit the picture of composure and assuredness, charming every woman in the room as he smiled. He cut quite the figure in his black suit with silver tie peaking out. He was the very picture of elegance.

Gina scowled momentarily, biting off quietly to Lauren, "Never mind. It's doesn't matter."

Lauren raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in demeanor and watched as Gina became "President-of-Nanny-Tea" Gina, in a flash. She strode to the head of the table with confidence, greeting her colleagues, ushering everyone to take their seats. Her silky camel colored dress suit sashayed over her legs as she assumed the role of corporate siren, flitting endearing smiles to every man in the room. Two could play at this game.

EJ looked her squarely in the eyes, wordlessly challenging her.

As Lauren took her seat next to Evan, she leaned slightly over to him whispering, "Ok, so this looks entertaining."

"Indeed it does, Miss Bauer" he smirked at the antics of the pair, "Care to place any bets as to who will come out on top?"

"Doesn't matter much who ends up on top Evan," she met his eyes flirting, "as long as everyone gets their cookies before its over!"

He choked on his coffee, and grinned sheepishly through his blush. "I do believe you could broker world peace with that sentiment, Miss Bauer. Now, in the meantime, let the games begin."

Four hours into the meeting and most of the bigger topics had been covered. There had been surprisingly few bones of contention, as each side was playing extremely nicely. Or maybe it was that everyone in the room was entranced by the flirtatious banter that was spewing from their respective heads of business.

Gina had always been maverick and dazzling, but now she was positively radiant in her presentation. She had argued passionately for her company, while presenting pertinent facts and disarming wit to sway her nay sayers.

In equal fashion, EJ, though the consummate charmer, had been decidedly egalitarian in his responses, and had counter-balanced her flair with his astute business know-how, utilizing a seductive mix of business acumen and folksy humor.

The entire room was captivated by the winning pair.

Lauren was astounded in the transformation of her good friend.

"I do believe our dynamic duo is quite the force to be reckoned with", she whispered to Evan.

Affable surprise showing on his face, he admitted, "I think the two of them could sell manure to cattle ranchers. It's astounding, really..."he added, as she nodded in agreement, as EJ proceeded.

"And on to our last item before the afternoon hiatus, ladies and gentlemen. The subject of proprietary trademarking and the profit-sharing to the vested parties involved." EJ stood, at this, and walked casually towards the water pitcher on the table lining the side wall.

When he turned about, his eyes bore at Samantha, as he donned a Cheshire cat grin. "So, Ms Roberts, the Nanny Tea recipe's genesis was solely of your doing I take it?" eyes narrowing on the last part.

Her own eyes thinned as she look momentarily alarmed at his challenge, but regained herself fully replying, "Mr Wells, as stated beforehand, it was somewhat of a family recipe, entrusted to me some years ago, by a good friend."

"I see...so you see no problems with the pending trademark of the formula...no need for us to add anyone to the proprietary agreement? No one else who needs deserve credit for the secret formula?"

Now Gina was getting hot, but kept her smile winningly. "Mr Wells, are you implying that myself or my company has in any way pilfered the recipe for personal gains?" , her tone was still enamoring, but anyone who knew Gina Roberts knew that a storm was brewing under all that nicey nicey language.

"Uh-oh", whispered Lauren.

"Why Ms Roberts, I would in no way imply such a thing. I merely am seeking to clarify that all interested parties are fairly compensated for their contribution. Compensation for contribution is a hallmark of the Nanny Tea culture, is it not?" EJ's tone was now officially placating with a hint of condescension.

The imaginary egg timer in Laurens dinged.

Sami spun on her heel. "EJ, you know dam--", Sami started to rail, but Lauren cut her off before the she could implode.

"OK, folks! I do believe that our lunch break has arrived a few minutes early, but nonetheless, I feel this is an excellent opportunity for us all to get some food, and clear our heads. Lunch will be served in the courtyard!"

No one moved, eyes still on the imminent train wreck in front of them.

Evan came to the rescue. "You heard her, ladies and gentlemen. Lunch is served. The food is excellent and I'm sure it is better served piping hot. So, let us adjourn to the courtyard!" he rang out, a bit more authoritatively than Laurens earlier bequest.

Lauren smiled thankfully at Evan as he began to herd their straggling coworkers toward the door. He paused momentarily when he met EJ.

"I'm not sure what you are playing at old friend, but do play nice. This is a good deal for everyone, and if you let some old flame rile you into losing your senses, you are going to blow this for all of us."

"Evan, I don't know what Samantha --" EJ started, and in true Lauren Bauer fashion, Evan uncharacteristically cut in.

"EJ, I don't think anything. But it's obvious that you and Miss Roberts need to sort this out, preferably without a room full of people sharing in all the gory details. I've done business with you for a long time, and if there are merits to your motives, the go right ahead, get after it. I trust your judgment. For now, Lauren and I will keep the mob occupied over lunch. Just take a breath, calm down, and make it right, Ok?" Evans appealed.

"Yes, of course, Evan. We will sort this out. Thank you." Ej was slightly repentant, but not backing down in the slightest.

Concurrently, Lauren had sidled up alongside her best friend, who looked to be going nuclear.

"That utter bastard!" she swore under her breath.

"Do I really WANT to know what this is about? Lauren queried, "or is this something I absolutely NEED to know in a lawyer-ey kind of way?"

"Neither, both, I don't know...dammit" Gina was still on code red, but was losing steam. "EJ was the one who gave me the recipe for Nanny Tea. The so-called friend is EJ, and now he wants to get his hands on what we have worked for. At least, I think that is what he is doing. It's hard to tell with him."

"Oh crap, you have got to be kidding. Wait- did he say it was HIS recipe? Specifically, I mean?" Lauren was abuzz with the ramifications.

"No, it actually came from his nanny! Get it, Nanny Tea? But he swore it was some a family recipe. I didn't steal anything. Look, I'm sure the Lipton's didn't invent tea, but it doesn't mean they can't sell it. He's just trying to leverage me, and it's not going to happen."she fumed.

"Ok, sister, first off, calm down. I've never seen you freak out like this."

"Well thats because you've never seen EJ Wells and I tangle. Trust me, this par for the course."

Lauren took a different tack. "Sweetie, I do think we will be fine. But you cannot let this get out of control. I'm serious. ACF isn't the only spec company in the world, but we have a better chance at this launch with EJ Wells, if only for the fat that he could sue us for an unegotiated sum later, and tie up our holdings and the company in the process. Better to take the heat now, and hammer this out." she begged. Her head dipped and she looked over her glasses at her good friend appraisingly, "Just see what we are dealing with here, before you go postal, Ok?"

Sami sighed heartily and smiled, "Oh I WILL fix this Lauren. Be sure of that."

Lauren turned with a pleading smile and met Evan at the door.

"OK, so maybe I was embellishing when I said this would be fun", she murmured to Evan as they walked through the door. "What do you say to a little nicotine therapy before we entertain the mob?"

"I think the surgeon general would be hard pressed to stop you at this point, my dear! To the veranda, my lady!" With that he issued his arm for her to take and they both strode out of the room, praying the security deposit was not egregious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

There was a deafening silence in the conference room, its sole occupants now opting for a cross-the-room stare down. EJ was still standing by the wall ruminating over a glass of water that he had yet to take one sip of. Sami was concentrating solely on controlling her breathing, willing herself to regain some semblance of control over her temper.

Surprisingly, for the second time that morning, it was a defeated sigh from EJ that broke the impasse.

"We need to sit down and discuss this rationally." he motioned to the table.

"Rationally? NOW, you want to discuss this with me rationally?" she bellowed, mistaking his tone for placation, "Hell, EJ, why don't we just bring the whole crew back in? That way there will at least be witnesses to whatever scheme you have to take a bite out of everything that I have built!"

"Do you really think that I-"

Cobalt eyes narrowing and lips sneering she bit back. "Oh, what else is there TO think, EJ? You show up here under the pretense of an expansion, only to get your grubby little Dimera mitts on my company assets. Well, I am no longer a little girl to be charmed and manipulated by you and your schemes. Nanny Tea has been my life, my work for eight years, and you have absolutely no say, and deserve no stake it's success above what any other spec company would. I should have known the moment I saw you that the Dimera line never runs far from its natural course."

"Dammit woman, ENOUGH! I am no longer a Dimera excepting the chemical compounds that make up my DNA, and you of all people have NO RIGHT to judge me, running from your own family as you did." He then quieted. "Samantha-", he closed his eyes quelling his own rage, "Dammit woman, you always bring out the worst in me. I am simply trying to secure compensation for all parties involved."

She felt herself tire, but would not back down now. "Look EJ, if you wanted a piece of this, you should have consulted me before this meeting. The courtroom theatrics weren't necessary. Why you need any piece of this company is a mystery to me, but I would not have outright refused. It's not like you need the money. But you came in here and tried to call me liar and embarrass-"

"I did no such thing!"

"You most certainly did. And I am at a complete loss as to why."

"You imagine things Samantha. I was simply addressing the matter in the boardroom in the midst of a negotiation, as business dictates."

"OH please, EJ. Spare me your theories about terms and negotiations. You simply wanted to waltz in here, charming the britches off of all the women here, with you _proprietary _agreement shtick. You wanted revenge, and you just wanted to win."

EJ snickered at that. "Oh and you, little miss 'I'm SOOOO innocent' to all your corporate ways. Please, spare me the Laura Ingalls Wilder goes to the big city routine. You played your par quite aptly, my dear. You can save it for someone who doesn't know you. You are as much a worthy adversary in a negotiation as any corporate raider I've ever encountered, so do me a favor sweetheart, turn down the naiveté just a pinch. It's a wee bit grating."

"Why you arrogant bastard! How dare you!"

"Oh, how dare I what Samantha? Or Gina, or whoever you're playing at being now."

"I have spent eight years building this company, you conceited ass! You have no idea what I have been through, as evidenced by your extremely insensitive remarks 2 days ago. While you've been toying about the Mediterranean, no doubt entertaining rocket scientist super-models on daddy dime-"

"You don't know diddly sweetheart." he roared, "You think I know little about your life over the past eight years? You would be correct. But let's be clear. You know NOTHING about mine. So pull that pretty, stubborn, presumptuous head out of your ass for one bleeding second, and let's finish the business at hand."

"Fine" she spat, momentarily taken aback by his comment.

"Wonderful." came his terse reply. "I suggest we sit sit."

"I'll stand, thank you very much."

Throwing his hands toward the ceiling in frustration, "Do as you bloody like Samantha, you always have."

With that, EJ ripped a chair back from the table and sat down, reaching for a legal pad. Sami cautiously pulled another chair out and sat quietly.

She took a steadying breath and after a pensive silence asked the obvious question. "So what are your terms Mr Wells?"

" I simply ask for the 5 residual on the patent, for Grace's sake"

She heaved a sigh and chucked lightly, "Oh, I think we left grace a long way back EJ."

He looked up, momentarily confused. She, in turn, was confused by his his confusion.

"What?" she asked.

Realizing their plight, he shook his head clarifying, "No Sami, it's for-"

Their discourse was cut short by the doors flinging open and a small streak of navy blue and tan streaking through the room.

"DADDY!"

Sami watched agog, as what looked to be a five or six-year old boy, threw himself into the arms of one EJ Wells. Well, he certainly had been right about one thing. She knew nothing about his life after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"DADDY!" shrieked the bundle of energy that splayed himself into the lap of EJ Wells.

"Daddy, did you miss me? We rode in the jet and we saw the mountains, and daddy, we saw Mount Saint Helens. Daddy, they have a volcano here! Did you know that? Can we go see it?"

EJ's attention was focused solely on the little boy, forgetting that Sami was in the room. "I did know, buddy. And yes, we can go see it later in the week, if you'd like. Do you know what else they have? I hear there are ice caves near Mount Adams. Can you imagine?"

"Ice caves? Wow, could we get a tauntaun to go see them?" the little boys eyes danced in question.

"A what?" EJ asked dumbstruck.

Instinctively, Sami jumped in with the save. "No honey, they only have tauntauns on the planet Goth, and I think they spit a lot, so they are kind of nasty creatures. But you can go down in the caves, and they give you a cool helmet with a light on it. Its called spelunking helmet."

The little boy turned to Sami and his eyebrows shot up. "Schpeelunkig helmet?"

EJ restrained a giggle and looked at Samantha questioningly. "Mind letting me in on the tauntaun thing?"

Sami rolled her eyes. "Empire Strikes Back, duh!"

"Yeah daddy, duh" mimicked the tot, rolling his eyes.

Mock outrage fought with bemusement on EJ's face, as he smiled. "Enough sass from you little man. Now mind your manners." He plopped the boy on his feet facing Samantha.

The cat was out of the proverbial bag now, so EJ plodded ahead, with a pleading smile.

"Ms Samantha Roberts", he intoned lightly, "may I present Gavin Wells, my son."

The small boy reached a hand out towards Sami. "I'm very pleased to make your acqu-, acquint-, to meet you, m'am." He squirmed slightly with the formality, grinning sheepishly.

Sami broke into a genuine smile and then made to look serious. " It's quite nice to meet you Gavin." shaking his small hand.

Gavin giggled, turning secretively to his father, trying without much success, at whispering, "She's quite fetching daddy, and she knows about taun tauns. Do you suppose we could take her to the ice caves? There could be wompas or wookies."

EJ dodged the bullet, clearing his throat. "Ah young man, but whatever have you done with your lady, the dungeon master? And why are you doing running about the hotel without your keeper? You know better than to wander. You'll give Gracie a fright."

"Good Heavens, EJ!" came a voice from the door. "I managed to survive rearing you from nappies to knickers, but this one here has a wanderlust only rivaled by Stanley and Livingston!"

All heads turned to the door to see a woman in her mid-sixties with silvery hair in a bun, looking quite out out. She had her hands on her hips, long plaid skirt tittering as she worked up a head of steam. Her eyes narrowed on the small child. "Gavin Fitzwilliam Wells, what do you mean taking off like that! I should wear out your backside for such a thing!"

Gavin had the grace to look chastised and muttered, "Sorry nanny."

Sami watched as EJ rose, and went to embrace the woman warmly. "Ah, come now Gracie. You can't blame the tyke too much for tiring of you flirting with the bellmen. All's right now. I'm sure he just heard my voice from the corridor. Patience never was his best event," he winked.

"Like father, like son," she gruffed smiling, " You always were a cheeky lot, the both of you. Give an old lady a hug, you ruffian."

As they embraced, she spotted Sami looking completely flabbergasted at the conference table. EJ noticed her stiffening posture, and glanced back at the table.

"Oh pardon me, I'm sorry" he brought the woman forward as Sami stood. "I'd like you to meet Ms Samantha Roberts, CEO of Nanny Tea."

He then turned to grin at Sami. "Samantha, I'd like you to meet Gracie Maddern, otherwise known as Nanny."

He grinned smugly at her befuddled glance, watching as the gears spun in her head.

_Yup, tauntauns had nothing on Nanny. Score round Two for EJ Wells._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Samantha recovered her wits as soon as she was able and extended a hand to Gracie.

"It's a true surprise and pleasure to meet you Mrs Maddern", she spoke politely, eyeing EJ with gleaning suspicion.

"Well, my dearie, I could say the same for meeting you," Nanny replied sweetly, but with her own underpinnings of wariness. This was the woman who had broken her baby boys heart, after all. She, then, swatted her hand in the air. "Nevertheless, it seems we've all been brought together for a reason, as is always the case, eh?"

"Um, yes, I suppose." Sami faltered. Her head was still cataloging the events of the last ten minutes, trying to sort them into some time line, some coherent terms that she could understand.

Laurens bright head popped in the doorway at just that moment. She was relieved to see neither bloodshed nor destruction and then she spied the two new faces, and Gina's rattled look.

"Hey guys," she smiled brightly, "lunch is winding down and we're looking to reconvene in about twenty minutes. Is that good for everyone?"

"Ah yes Lauren, that will be fine. I think we were about to have a breakthrough in our earlier misunderstanding." replied EJ rather smugly.

As she sashayed into the room, Lauren piped up, unable to stand the not knowing. "So, Mr Wells, are we to have a new junior member to the board, or are you simply attempting to expand our hiring practices to include the vertically challenged?" She shot a pointed, yet amused, look at the small boy now sitting at the head of the table scribbling furiously on a legal pad.

EJ chuckled good naturedly. "I'm afraid my son has taken it upon himself to make a rather early entrance this afternoon."

Lauren squatted down next to the boy wild hair bouncing and quirked a brow. "I'm Lauren. And what is your name?" She smiled.

"I'm Gavin Wells, Miss Lauren, pleased to meet you", he rang out, amused by the silly look on the woman's face.

"And how old are you Master Gavin? 10?12?", she teased.

Beaming, Gavin pushed out his chest, "Actually I'm five, Miss Lauren, but I am very tall for my age."

EJ shook his head. Was his son flirting? Wonders would never cease. "Lauren, I'd also like you to meet Gracie Maddern, otherwise known as Nanny" , he motioned towards Grace, who was still covertly sizing up Samantha.

Lauren breezed over, and shook the womans hand. "You wouldn't be THE nanny, would you?"

"Indeed she would, Miss Bauer. Mrs Maddern and I have a long family history. She, is in fact, the originator of Nanny Tea." EJ laughed. "Gracie, Lauren here, is the lead attorney and a board member for Nanny Tea.

Nanny took in this new woman's ease with EJ and Gavin and thought that perhaps this whole trip would be for good reason.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bauer."

"Likewise, I'm sure." She turned to her confused friend. "Now, it's all making sense. Perhaps we could all grab a seat, and take care of the details quickly before the rest of the group come back in. What do you say, Gina?"

Sami was only able to nod mutely and sit. The others began to take their seats, as Gracie piped up. "Well perhaps, I should take Gavin and get settled then. We wouldn't want to be in the way of you business folks."

Samantha found her voice, and took that moment to step in. "No, actually Grace, this concerns you as well. Gavin will be fine, and this won't take long." Her voice was quiet and slightly repentant as she looked up to see a thankful look from EJ, and relief flooding Laurens face.

Gracie, on the other hand look mystified. "What do you mean this concerns me?"

Again, Samantha's face turned to EJ's contrite smile. "Well actually Samantha, I hadn't yet had a chance to talk to Gracie about it." He looked down, embarrassed.

Sami shook her head and mused, "Well Mrs Maddern, it seems no good deed goes unpunished, and it seems, your restraint over the years, allowing EJ to live through his no doubt precocious childhood, is about to reap some rewards."

She turned to Gracie and smiled winningly, "You, Gracie, are about to become a wealthy woman."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Twenty-five minutes later, as the others began to trickle in, papers were signed, and the agreement was settled. Gracie Maddern, while initially putting up a fuss about the whole matter, was brimming with smiles. Never in a million years had she expected this.

She was pleased at the generosity of her share, and the nature of the whole endeavor. She was gratified by the philanthropic leanings of the company, and therefore saw no real impediments with disclosing the family secret of the silly old tea. She warmed as she look over at EJ. The man had been through so much. And, though she could not have been prouder of him at this moment, she mused that he was always a sneaky little thing. She should have known that something was up when he asked her to come to Portland.

Now regarding this Samantha woman, she still had her doubts. It had taken a couple of years, and the birth of his son to drag EJ out of the bottle and put him to right, after his run in with her. Gavin was the product of one of his drunken flings, and his mother was less interested in being maternal, as much as being provided for. Truth be told, Elizabeth was a poor excuse for a woman, but it mattered little, as she quickly faded from view after Gavin's birth, took her settlement, signed away her rights and went off to enjoy more of the fast life.

When EJ had first sought Grace out again, she had been living quietly in Bristol. She felt that she was likely the only mother-figure he had ever really known. Her employment with the Banks, and subsequently the Dimeras had been fulfilling, yet combative. She had tried to instill in EJ the love which he so voraciously sought throughout his turbulent upbringing. The constant moves, the multiple schools, the ever-changing paternal figures in and out of his life...they had all taken their toll. EJ guarded his heart above all things, but once you were allowed in his life, he clung doggedly to you.

So seeking her out had been a surprise, but not completely unexpected, given his nature. He had told her of severing ties from the Dimera's after his fathers death, and she could not fault him for the pain they had caused him. He wanted better for his son. He wanted his family to be the one he never had. He wanted his son to know love unconditionally. And so they had fostered their own family of sorts, the three musketeers, if you will, and they had been marvelously happy. But, often, Gracie worried for him. She would not always be there. She was getting up in her age, and she desperately wanted to see him content.

He had dated casually, usually escorting friends or colleagues to a multitude of functions, but he had never seriously considered settling down with one woman. He was no longer the playboy bachelor of his youth, going through women, as other men went through toilet paper. No, he was just now detached, almost cut off. And though she knew very few details, it had all begun and ended with this Samantha person sitting across the table from her.

Her first hand dealings with Samantha had proved inconclusive. Though she seemed genuinely friendly, there was a sense that the woman was extremely guarded. She was not the lively enchantress that she had been described as. She was pleasant but very business-like, excepting her interactions with Gavin. She had a natural ease with him, that few people had. Perhaps, she had children of her own.

Her brow momentarily furrowed as she saw EJ looking at Samantha over the table. Though discreet, it was as if he were trying to sort out a puzzle. And perhaps, he was.

Returning to the moment and noticing the room filling with business professionals, she decided it was time to take her leave.

"Gavin", she called, "I do believe its time to escort your nanny up to our rooms. We still have to unpack and get settled."

The little boy grimaced in distaste slightly, "Yes, ma'am."

Samantha saw the face and piped in, "I've heard, EJ, there is a heated pool on the grounds you know."

Gavin's scowl immediately abated and he swept up his drawings, clutching them to his chest, and rushed to his father's side. "Well daddy, I'll just take Nanny upstairs then and let you finish." he hugged EJ hurriedly and grabbed Gracie's hand, tugging towards the door.

"Manners, Gavin!" she warned.

"Um, it was nice meeting you all" he sang out pulling her towards the door.

EJ laughed at his son. "Gracie, we'll be done in a couple of hours at most. I'll ring your room and we'll take some dinner around six, eh?"

She nodded, amused, "I guess I'm buying now?"

All parties laughed at that. EJ smiled as his family departed and couldn't resist calling out. "Oy, Gavin, see that your nanny behaves herself and doesn't try to take up with one of the cabana boys."

Gracie turned to smirk under breath, "Cheeky little bugger!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The meeting had convened shortly thereafter, and the rest of the negotiations had gone without further incident. While this was a good thing, Lauren could not help but notice the slightly distracted demeanor of her good friend. Though outwardly attentive, Gina had settled into a more docile, controlled posture for the duration of the meetings. Lauren was unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

The introduction of Grace Maddern had been a slightly shocking revelation, but not one that would put Gina in such a state. As a matter of fact, during the promotional brainstorming, it was Lauren who had queried EJ as to whether Gracie would be interested in being a spokesperson of sorts for Nanny Tea. It could certainly expand the international appeal of the product, and her Scottish nationality and spunky persona alone would garner attention in the snobby specialty market.

EJ, though genuinely surprised, had promised to broach the subject with Gracie about the offer. He, too, was noticeably subdued following the break. The verbal gymnastics that had so riveted the crowd earlier in the meeting had gone distinctly absent. The afternoon session was almost boring by comparison, and all seemed relieved to have the meetings come to an end for the day.

Further departmental meetings were scheduled for the next two weeks, and a formal signing would take place on Friday with the final details. A reception party would be held for all parties in celebration on Saturday evening. In all, the roll out plan was to take shape over the next six weeks, with distribution commencing on a 6 month time schedule.

It was all happening.

And what should have been a crowning day of achievement for Samantha, had left her in a funk. She was proud, and a bit sad, much like when Will had left for college. While she was still in a pivotal role with Nanny Tea, it was no longer her baby. It was now a serious corporation, not her beloved project-come-small-business.

Her mind was also distracted by the little boy who had run into EJ's arms. Again, her tunnel vision had never allowed her to imagine that EJ had his own family, independent of her, of the DiMera's. Again, her assumptions about EJ and his undying obsession with her were manifestly incorrect. EJ had been entirely correct in telling her that she knew nothing of his life. And again, she was concerned with why wasn't that a comforting thought.

Chairs rattling shook her from her thoughts as she donned her trademark smile and said her goodbyes to her colleagues, shaking hands and thanking everyone for their input.

EJ, too, was shaking hands and bidding farewell to their coworkers.

Gina turned to spy Lauren and Evan, still seated and talking intently on some subject, laughing easily. It seemed the next 6 weeks would be no chore for her friend after all. She was pleased and looked on them with some envy, noting the freedom of their interaction. Beginnings were often unexpected and yet so simple. Gina sighed, and looked up to see EJ watching the pair as well. He glanced up to catch her eye, and she smiled knowingly raising an eyebrow and quirking her mouth in their direction. He, in turn smiled a smirking smile and nodded his head. And for one moment, they too, were at ease, on the outside looking in. It brought a genuine smile to her face and she started over towards him.

"Well, my dear, it would seem that our collective pair of corporate bulldogs have turned to puppies before our very eyes," EJ mused, choosing to stick to less complicated topics.

"I still think she could take him in a fight," she sassed back.

"Oh, I believe you would be amazed at Evans ability to charm his way out of something to do with a southern charm or such rot" he countered.

"Charm can be beguiling," said Sami, "but for a woman like Lauren, it's not blinding. She's a smarter cookie than most give her credit for."

Looking mockingly offended, EJ placed a hand to his heart. "He's a decent chap Samantha. And I am quite aware of the limits of charm in regards to a womans true heart. But perhaps, she'll recognize his other qualities and not hold it against him."

Not knowing if this was a double entendre, or just her over-active imagination, she simply smiled. "Perhaps she will."

000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"Goodnight buddy" , EJ whispered as he shut the door to his son's room and walked into the common room of the suite. Following a vigorous afternoon swim and dinner, Gavin had gone down relatively easily.

Grace was piddling in the kitchenette, bemoaning the absence of a proper tea kettle. EJ laughed a bit at her antics.

"Honestly Gracie, what did you expect? We left the civilized continent ages ago." he smirked.

She wheeled to give him what for, but he had cut her off before she had the chance.

"And anyways, shouldn't you be retiring soon, to get your beauty sleep? Too much play and not enough sleep at your age could seriously impair your faculties." he smiled.

She walked up poking him in the chest, "Look here young man, the day you or your son impair any of my faculties will be the day when hades gets snow. Now use your God-given gift of height and get this young lass a mug from that top shelf. I'll make due with a pot, if I have to. As for sleep, you pay no mind to my health and concern yourself with your own, Mr Sassy. Besides, you're having tea with me. We need to talk."

EJ rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead, before reaching for two mugs from the cabinet. "I'll be right back for my summons, your highness."

He returned shortly carrying a corded tea kettle from his own cases.

"Goodness, look what I found." he offered saucily.

"Cheek, thats what you give me, cheek. Now sit, while I brew us a proper cuppa." she bit off tersely.

Several minutes later, they were seated at the small table and chairs, sipping quietly.

Gracie sighed dramatically.

EJ quirked an eyebrow and simply sipped on.

"OK, fine, out with it, before God takes me from the green earth."

"Tell you what, Grace?"

"Don't try that with me, son. Tell me what is going on in that head of yours. I'm not an ungrateful woman, but why exactly did you bring us here? And don't be pulling all of that angelic nonsense with me. I'll see right through it." Her tone was stern, but her eyes soft as she plied him for information.

EJ smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Once I realized what and who Nanny Tea was about, I just wanted to make sure you were included, as was only right," he offered.

Her head tilted to the side knowingly, "I see...and the fact that I am rightly set just fine or that I never needed this much money never factored into your decision?"

Now it was EJ's turn to sigh. "You may not have needed the money, but it doesn't mean you don't deserve it. And what if something were to happen to me? You would have Gavin to look after."

"Don't even speak such a thing. This has nothing to do with the whats of Nanny Tea and everything to do with the who?" she retorted, looking over her glasses at him. "So again I ask you, why did you ask us to come?"

EJ's brow crinkled with thought. "I simply needed you to ground me alright? Samantha is my past and you two are my family, my future. I don't need to go digging up corpses."

A moment of silence was followed by Grace looking up at him with a mix of warmth tempered with apprehension. "Aye, but corpses are a thing of death, and I see the way you look at that woman, and methinks, those feelings are definitely still of the living." Another pause. " Look, son, you do what you will, but at my age, you tend to see the utter crap that regrets are. You think you have all the time in the world, and yet, you squander it. I watch you do it every day. You can love Gavin, and you can love your family, but we are never going to fill that gap you've created for yourself. You've got to leave yourself open for something else, lest you wind up old and bitter like your father."

His head snapped up defiantly at that, yet she waved his derision off. "I'm not telling you that you are your Father, but you are driven with the same focus. And without a counter-balance, you'll suffer the same faults. Pretending something isn't there won't make it go away." She sat up and headed to put her mug in the sink. "I'm not saying that this Samantha person is the one, but she is the one getting to you right now. So settle it, one way or another, but don't act like you don't feel it. Now this "old woman" is going to get her beauty sleep, not that she needs any," she winked.

He stood to kiss her cheek, and then hugged her impulsively, backing away just as quickly. "Thanks again Gracie, sleep well," he said sheepishly.

"Well the yanks are already affecting all decent sense of decorum, I see. Next I know you'll be trying to dry hump me leg at over breakfast. We really must find you a decent woman, son." she said trying to hide her giggle, as she strode to her room.

"You wish, you tarty minx" he spouted to her retreating figure.

"Cheek. It's all I ever get from you boy. Cheek..." she sputtered before closing the door.

EJ moved to retire to his own room, knowing that sleep would be hard to come by.

000O000O00O000O000O000O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O000O000O000O

Ten O'Clock found Samantha sitting in her living room on the floor, mulling over her third glass of wine. She was looking through an old photo album. It was the unholy chronicles of Samantha Brady. Pictures of her. Pictures of Will. Pictures of her wedding day to Lucas. Pictures of the twins. How different a decade made things. How young they all looked.

As she shifted the album, a picture from the back fell out. The photo shoot at ARC. Things had been so simple then, hadn't they?

The sound of keys in the lock broke her reverie, as Lauren stumbled through the door.

"AHA", she proclaimed. "I knew you'd still be up. Don't look at me like that. I brought wine", she grinned, then, "but I see you've already started without me."

"Pardon me roomie, I seem to have forgotten the day you signed the bank note with me. It must be some wacky amnesia." Gina was in no mood for this tonight.

"Oh, come on, you KNOW I couldn't resist coming to get the dish about this morning. You can't leave a girl hanging like that." Lauren chortled. Her face was flushed and she was beaming ear to ear.

A light bulb went off in Gina's wine-addled brain, as she looked closely at her friend. "Wait a minute Miss Prissy-Pants! Where have YOU been since six o'clock?"

Lauren's cat-like smile turned innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh no?"Gina needled. "Aren't those the same clothes you were wearing at the meeting? And either you've started without me, or something else has caused quite the flush. Why its even down your neck. I DO hope you're not coming down with something," she said pointedly.

"Ok, fine. I was making out like a 10th grader with the enemy in gardens of the Kennedy. So what?" she admitted hurriedly, but smiling maniacally.

"Looks like we both need to spill. Grab the corkscrew, Lauren. It could be a long night." Gina was suddenly in the mood to confess and Sister Lauren had unknowingly just opened a whopping can of worms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Two hours had passed and Lauren was still sifting through the story. Truth be told, Gina was too. There had been so many versions...so many re-tellings, so many not-so-subtle nuances that had colored it.

Laurens face was a mask of concentration, lips drawn tightly in thought. "So bottom line, girl. I'm your friend. I'm also a lawyer by trade, hence I'm one to spot the parsing of words."

Gina looked up, face awash with apprehension and grim determination. She'd gone this far, so she might as well go all the way. She nodded for her friend to go on. She knew what the question was, and she didn't want to carry the weight of this any longer.

"Ok, " Lauren approached carefully, "Soooo, I am in no way stating that this was the dream date seduction of your life, but I'm getting that you were not _entirely_ truthful with your depiction of events..." and then quickly "not that I understand why, but-" Her statement just hung in the air.

Gina looked up glassy-eyed. "There was so much going on Lauren. I was pissed. I was pissed at Lucas for finally having a moment of clarity, albeit forced on by jealousy. I was pissed at EJ for not being honest with me. I was pissed that Stefano was back playing pawns with me and my family, and dammit I AM NOT MY MOTHER!" She heaved a sigh, "I was pissed because the only acceptance I had ever known from my family came at the expense of me and my choices."

There was a moment of silent pause, and then quietly, "EJ did not rape me Lauren. I made my choice. Oh, I WAS mad, but not for the reasons that everyone thinks. I made my choice, and EJ made his."

Lauren looked puzzled at this and Gina picked up her wine, swirling it thoughtfully. "I was more angry at EJ because of why. He slept with me on orders from his Father, and I felt betrayed. The man I had sex with in that car wasn't EJ Wells, my friend...that was EJ Dimera, and that was _HIS_ choice." Her voice had hardened then.

"Funny, you know, I never pictured it that way...all the tortured looks, the tender embraces, the searing kisses...it was none of that. We were both on auto-pilot, doing the deed...a means to an end for both of us. I wasn't scarred. I wasn't violated. I was pissed." A sardonic laugh made it's way to her lips then. "We had both played our parts. He was a DiMera soldier. I was the pathetic Brady victim. Everyone might have feigned surprise and shock, but it's what they all expected. It was what was supposed to happen. And as a reward, I was welcomed into the bosom of my family like never before...like I had passed some sort of test. Pathetic really huh?" She looked up imploring her friend to say something. She was waiting for the ax of judgment to fall.

Lauren surprised her by wrapping her arms around her and giving her a firm squeeze. "Damn, and I thought my hooking up with my college professor, tripping on mushrooms was twisted. You really are fucked up aren't you?"

Her blunt appraisal of the tale caused Gina to look up sharply. Seeing the quirk in Laurens brow, she began to laugh. And she kept laughing...belly aching, gut wrenching, soul-cleansing laughter, and it felt glorious.

Ten minutes later, after the laughter had brought tears and sore abdominal muscles, they settled down. "Thanks, Lauren, you are the best friend a girl could ask for." she imparted.

"Whoa hold up, drama queen. This is far from done. What about now?" Lauren queried.

Gina look confused, "What do you mean?"

Lauren flipped her head down looking over her nose, as if her glasses were on. "I MEAN, what about this morning. Park? Rain? Kisses? Any of this ringing a bell, sweetie, because I can get more graphic."

Gina sputtered, "It doesn't, I mean, I don't, I mean..."

Lauren raised her hands in a silencing gesture. "Allow me to rephrase kimosabe. This morning...who was that? Was that a calculating Dimera in the park? Hell, was that Gina in the park with the full-tilt, rain drenched kissage? What does that mean, _now_?" she asked wild-eyed.

Sami exhaled loudly and gave her friend a rueful, slightly naughty, telling look. "Nope. That was all EJ and Sami, and honestly, I have no clue what that means."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Daylight crept into her tall windows and onto her pillow. Sami had expected to turn fitfully after her gut wrenching tell-all with Lauren the night before, but had been asleep moments after her head hit the pillow. Whether that was to do with a restless few days, a burden being somewhat lifted, or the magical grapes of pinot noir, she honestly knew not. At any rate, she felt better rested than she had in a week. As she stretched, she reached over to hit the Ipod in its cradle. She needed some tunes…and coffee. She may be the queen of nanny tea, but mornings simply called for something with a little more "mmph" to it.

Expecting the delicious sounds of John Mayer, she was startled to be bombarded mid-stream by "Circle of Life" from the Lion King. Somebody had been playing with mommy's I-pod! She giggled to herself thinking of Colleens extravagant karaoke performances to said piece, resplendent with colander crown on her head, and her lion queen (the mop) in tow. She felt a sudden pang, missing her golden haired scamp of a daughter. Well, 4 days down, 8 to go. She was convinced Collie was living it up and having the time of her life, but she missed her all the same. Unlike Will, Colleen was headstrong and fiercely independent. Sobbing calls to home from camp would NOT be coming from that one. Possibly, an ecstatic retelling of the joyous exploits of winning the lead, but even that was doubtful. Very like her mother, Colleen was focused to a fault, but Sami was rueful of quashing her spirit. She knew firsthand, that passionate focus could turn into passionate resentment, if not given some outlet.

She settled onto a stool, nursing a warm mug, and popped open her laptop to check on her schedule and peruse the first e-mails of the day. Blah, blah, blah….meeting with senior staff at 9am. Blah, blah, blah…budget prospectus at 10:30. Blah, blah…wait…meeting with ARC bigwigs at 1pm. Well, could be worse…email about server maintenance, blah, blah, blah, email from CFO about prospectus…blah blah, blah…then OOH!

FROM: 

SUBJECT: you won't believe it mommy!

_Hi mommy…oh the bestest news ever, I got the part of Sandy in Grease!!! Can you believe it? Uncle Simon said I could write to tell you, because you would be super surprised. The boy playing Danny is not as tall as me, and that sucks, I mean is not that cool, but he has a pretty voice and appreciates my talents. I cannot wait to see you next weekend for the finale show. Tell Aunt Lauren to come too! I l miss you. Love, ur collie girl…lol…who else?_

Sami giggled to herself…super surprised…or not. Note to self, clear Laurens calendar next Friday. A pre-teen production of Grease seemed to be the perfect revenge on her best friend! Next…

FROM: .

SUBJECT: FWD: you won't believe it mommy!

_Wow..super surprised, huh? NOT! Seems my little diva sister is livin the high life at drama camp. I have some time off so I was thinkin about maybe super surprising her myself, by coming for the weekend to her show. I'd love to see you guys. The hospital has been crazy, and your son is in need of some R&R, if seeing my mother and the rabid munchkin count as relaxing. I promise NOT to tip off grandma Kate, but expect compensation in the form of pastries. I probably wont know till last minute, if I can get my shifts covered, so don't get your hopes up, but I will try. Jayma says you all have been busy with the expansion deal and that her Aunt Lauren has been kind of beserk-y over some dude with an accent. That could be entertaining. Hope everything turns out well. Give em hell, Mom. I love you, Will._

Sami's eyebrow quirked in surprise. Jayma, huh? She hadn't realized that her assistant and Will had been keeping in touch. There was a moment of panic when she read the comment about lauren and the guy with accent, but she quickly realized that the accent in question was a southern drawl, not a British patter. Why did she care anyways? She also wondered what else Miss Jayma and Will had talking about in reference to the merger. She doubted the EJ connection had been made, or she was sure she would have gotten earful from her eldest, God love him. As dramatic and fanciful as Colleen was, her older brother was certain and cautious, which served him well as a doctor, but leaned toward quick judgement. Yes, there was a door best left closed.

Sami, nee' Gina, closed her laptop and sighed. It was strange how a few days and the entrance of one man into her universe could so universally stir things up. After rubbing her eyes, she slowly, rather unconsciously ran a finger over her bottom lip. Thoughts of rain, and heat, and sopping wet curls snared in her right hand filtered through her mind. WHOA! She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. This was insane. She plodded off for a long shower…of a decidedly cooler than normal temperature.


End file.
